Broken hearts you fixed me
by lil'walshie
Summary: Addie / Charlotte femslash - 'cause I love them together please don't mind my bad englisch


„Get the hell outta my office!" the blonde southern women yelled as she throws a shoe towards Cooper, who tried to talk to her. Now he was hiding behind the closed door and went into his own office. With a frustrating groan Charlotte sat down in her chair, put her face into her hands and started to curse really bad things in her strong southern accent when suddenly her door opened again. In thought it was Coop, again, she pulled of her second shoe, ready to throw it harder as the first one. But then she realized the red headed woman, looking through the opened door and put the shoe down. Addison put her hands in front of her face, to protect it and walked in to the office carefully. As she realized it was Addison, Charlotte relaxed a little in her chair. "Dr. Montgomery, what's the matter?" The tall woman closed the door behind her and tried to risk a look at Charlotte who was still sitting in her chair, looking really angry. "What did he do this time?" she asked while sitting down in front of Charlotte's desk. "I don't know if that is any of your business." the blonde answered in a cold tone. "Charlotte, you know that you can trust me. I thought even you would have recognized that we're kinda friends." Addison said, crossing her arms in front of her chest, looking offended at Charlotte. The blonde groaned. Yeah, she knew that It was the neonatal surgeon who was there during the last weeks, talking and listening to Charlotte's broken heart. Even know, when the break up with Coop seemed almost done and getting more and more painful Addison would be by her side, giving her the help she needed. In the way a Charlotte Kind would let get herself kinda help. Addison knew that Dr. King was not the kind of human who shows anyone her world of thoughts or feelings.

Everything started weeks ago, when Cooper left Charlotte because of the mother of one of his patients. The cuple had their fights and it get worse but In the end Cooper found no other way and comforted his self with this woman. Well, a fuck turned into more and then there was Charlotte, sitting at the beach, crying her eyes outta her head when Addison arrived during her running round. She just sat down besides the crying woman and watched the sun rise at the ocean. Charlotte was grateful even if she'd never said it. Step by step Charlotte started telling the whole story and the red headed woman kept it to herself. With little gestures Addison told her, that she would be there for her, no matter what was supposed to happen during the break up and the time after it. So she brought strong coffee to her office, if the blonde had a sleepless night at the hospital of St. Ambrose, like today.

Addison shoved the cup towards Charlotte desk side and watched her with a questioned look in her eyes. "Do you ever have the plan to get your ass at your house next time?" the tired eyes of the blonde told their own story. Charlotte groaned again and took the cup. "I hate my house." Addison silenced to give Charlotte a chance to explain herself. "Don't look at me like this! This is not your house and this is not a damn glass of wine which makes me talk to you!" Charlotte pushed the cup of coffee away from her. Addison shocked her head while starting to stand up when Charlotte started talking again. "It's empty. I'm not able to close even one fuckin' eye 'cause I'm fellin' fuckin' lonely!" in the eyes of the blonde woman tears started to cover up. Addison stud up and walked around the desk. "What are you goin' to do Montgomery?" Charlotte tried to back off. "I am going to hug you, Charlotte. Because friends are doing stuff like this if they're going to comfort each other. So shut up and let me do what I am supposed to do." while saying this words Addison leaned in to hug her friend and Charlotte let her do it. The hug felt good, better than Charlotte would ever admit to herself but she enjoyed it. Even as much as she enjoyed to be around the taller woman. Addison benefit her took the pain for a while. That was what she recognized exactly in that moment. Her head leaned at the chest of Addison and Charlotte could hear her heartbeat. She closed her eyes and listened to Addisons breath and the beating of her heart when her own started to beat faster and faster. With a quick movement Charlotte did back off from the hug and scrolled her chair away from Addison. The red headed smiled at her. "Well, was it that bad?" "I guess I have to ask if this was necessary!" Addison shocked her head and groaned. "Today we're going to turn this thing around. We're meeting at your house. I'm bringing the food and the wine for sure. I'll meet you at 9 o'clock. And I swear I'll beat your ass if you will be here at the hospital!" "Well, we'll see..." with a smile Addison was leaving the office and an uncertain Charlotte King. God knew why she was excited about today's evening.

"Charlotte – everything alright?" Violet was standing in her way, looking at the blonde. "What the hell should be wrong? Don't you all have an own life to care about?" "Well, your looking at your watch too often. Are you going to have a date?" Violet smiled at her and Charlotte had to think of Addison, standing at her house with wine in less than an hour. Addison, who was sitting next to her, trying to hug her again... When a picture of her in Addisons arms appeared in her head Charlotte felt the blush on her face. "Oh, so it is a date." "Excuse me? I have no dates! Now leave me alone I have to do my work." _before Addison will be there._ She thought and disappeared in her office.

!Wow look there! I thought you would disappoint me." Addison stood at her door, smiling at her while she was holding a bag of Chinese food and a bottle of her good wine. Charlotte had to smile. "Nope, the hell was going on at the hospital. Never mind. Let's get inside." with her hands shaking like hell Charlotte opened the door and Addison followed her inside the flat. "When did you came her at last?" it was dark and pretty messed up. "Well, a week." Charlotte replied like it was one of the normal things on earth to live at the hospital and let your flat turn into a trash bank. "Gosh. Wait. You get yourself dressed up and I'll do this." with these words Addison started to clean up the flat. Charlotte resit to watch the long legged red headed woman while she was cleaning up the flat wearing her tight dress and disappeared in her bedroom to dress up. A few minutes later she walked into the living room, wearing a jogging trouser and a simple top when she felt like she arrived at a new flat. "How did you do that?" Charlotte sat down besides Addison at her couch, still amazed how that woman could do something like that. "Well, I cleaned your flat. Is it a word you don't know in the south?" Addison asked laughing and earned a pillow at her face. "Well, that's what we call _shut the fuck up_ in the south." Charlotte replied sarcastic and took one glass of wine Addison put at the table. For a while the women sat there, not saying a word when Charlotte started talking. "Coop wanted to apologize." Addison raised an eyebrow. "Don't you look at me like this! I didn't get him the chance to do it." "What the flying shoe proofed." now Charlotte had to smile. How did Addison always get to make her laugh and feel better? "What's wrong southern girl? You're smiling like a honeybee." Charlotte turned her head around to make the pictures of her and Addison go away.

The red headed woman looked at her. She smiled breath taking and at this moment she asked herself how anyone could be able to betrayed and leave a beautiful person like her. When the green eyes looked at her blue ones her heartbeat stopped for a second. "And you're not here with your mind right now." Charlotte joked and Addison had to laugh. "Well I bet that's because of the wine. Don't you think?" Addison leaned in questioning to get herself a new glass. Charlotte nodded her head and gave her her own glass. When Addison wanted to grab it the hands of the women touched. Charlotte's heart started running and her eyes widened when Addison's hand grab hers. They looked at each other. "You're ruin my floor." Charlotte said when she realized wine running down her hand. Addison was shocked and did back off that situation. She searched after a napkin and offered it Charlotte. "I'm so sorry." Charlotte smiled. "It's not that bad."she replied while liking the wine off her hand. "But it's to good to be wasted." Addison smiled and offered her a full glass. Charlotte took it and both sipped on them. After 3 more they started talking more and being more funny minded. "You're going to get over him Charlotte. I know you will." "Well, as you are giong to get over Sam?" Charlotte joked. "That's a completely other thing!" Addison turned over towards her and crossed her arms. "Sam is the same kinda ass like Coop!" "That's why you keep calling him by his nickname." Addison replied and smiled winning. Charlotte started laughing at this. "Well, we're kinky ladies." she said and groaned when she felt the tears running down her face. "Hey..." Addison sat next herself next to the blonde and turned her arms around Charlotte. The blonde let her do it because this was exactly what she wanted the most right now: Being close to this woman. She leaned her head against Addison's shoulder and the red headed leaned her own head at Charlotte's. Softly she started to stroke trough the blonde hair and played with it. Addison's heart began to beat faster and she closed her eyes, when she smelled the scent of the smaller woman in front of her. Charlotte turned herself slowly until her face was only a few inches away from Addison.


End file.
